


Infinite Arms

by wardo_wedidit



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Community: tsn_kinkmeme, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wardo_wedidit/pseuds/wardo_wedidit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eduardo satisfies Mark like no one else ever has, able to fuck every last bit of stress or tension out of his body, turning him into a pliant, softly sighing thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinite Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popsongnation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popsongnation/gifts).



> Written as a (late) birthday present for Berry, taken from a [prompt](http://tsn-kinkmeme.livejournal.com/12119.html?thread=21541975#t21541975) at the tsn_kinkmeme!

Mark works hard. No one knows this better than Eduardo, who witnessed it in college on a daily basis and still sees it all the time now. He throws himself into everything he attempts like he just doesn’t know any other way to try—whether it’s a CS problem set or Facebook or whatever. He goes until he wears himself out and there’s tension in his hack and a knot at the base of his neck, until Eduardo shoots him a small unsatisfied frown and he takes a break.

And Eduardo will help him relax—he’ll make Mark his favorite homemade mac and cheese (his mom’s recipe), rub his temples when he has a headache, and will massage his back until Mark breathes a little looser.

But, after about two years of dating and three years of marriage, Eduardo has finally got it down to a science. He’s learned that nothing quite relaxes Mark like Eduardo’s touch—his fingers clutching possessively at Mark’s hipbones, a scattered trail of bite marks down his neck, Eduardo whispering into the shell of his ear.

//

So when there’s an attack on the site and Mark spends the next forty-eight hours in the office, Eduardo knows he’s going to be wound up.

He drives to pick Mark up because Chris called to let him know that “seriously, he’s not good to drive, he keeps falling asleep at his _desk_ , Wardo.” He says hi to the guys at security and troops upstairs, letting himself right into Mark’s office.

Mark is currently hunkered down in his desk chair, chin propped on one hand and arms half-folded across his chest. His eyelids are really only half open, and Chris is staring at him down with hands on his hips and an adamant set to his jaw. Dustin is sprawled all over the chair on the opposite side of Mark’s desk, head back and arm over his eyes.

“Hey,” Eduardo says with a helpless smile, relishing the way Mark perks up to see him and smiles back, lopsided.

Dustin jolts out of the chair at the word and stands up immediately, eyes going wide and scrambling up to give Eduardo a hug, all wild, octopus-like arms.

Eduardo huffs out a laugh. “Dustin, what—”

“You’re here to take the slave driver home with you, aren’t you? Oh Wardo, I love you so _much_ —” Dustin exclaims, squeezing Eduardo almost too tight, nuzzling his face against Eduardo’s t-shirt.

“ _Dustin_ ,” Mark frowns, looking puzzled. “Get off of him before I make you.”

Chris laughs a little as Dustin squeaks and disentangles himself. “Aye-aye, captain,” Dustin replies with a salute in Mark’s direction, which makes Mark roll his eyes without any real heat or annoyance behind it.

Eduardo grins at him fondly. “Mark, seriously, are you ready to go?”

The words make Chris sigh. “ _Yes_ , he’s ready.” Mark glares at him.

“I’d like to remind you that _you_ work for _me._ ”

“And I’d like to remind _you_ that there will be a staff here to make sure the site stays up, and that the problem’s fixed. There’s no need for you to be here,” and then, adding a too-sweet smile, “Besides, you may get to tell me what to do, but I’m pretty sure _you_ answer to Wardo.”

Mark’s eyes flick to Eduardo as he exhales. Eduardo arches an eyebrow at him, mouth uncompromising but eyes gently teasing. Mark rolls his eyes at the lot of them. “ _Fine_. Wardo, are you ready?” he asks, rising, like Eduardo’s the one who’s been holding them up this whole time.

“ _Mark_ ,” Eduardo sighs, fondly exasperated, as he lets Mark grab his wrist and lead them away, catching Dustin and Chris’ respective smirks over his shoulder.

On the ride back, he makes Mark tell him about the last two days, like they didn’t text on and off the entire time. “Wardo,” he whines. “You know all this.”

“Think of it as punishment for leaving me all alone,” Eduardo says, shooting Mark his best puppy dog face, which makes Mark bite down on a grin. Eduardo grins back, not even trying to suppress it, before turning back to the road. “Now, what did you have for lunch?”

There’s a beat of silence before Mark says, “Actually, I don’t think I’ve eaten since I went in.”

Eduardo slams the brakes for a minute in the middle of the intersection—thank God there’s no one else on this road at the moment—before remembering himself and pressing back on the gas again, letting out his breath in an angry huff. “ _Jesus_ , Mark—why won’t you just take _care_ of yourself?” he mutters under his breath, putting on his turn signal and turning the car around at the next opportunity.

Mark is half-asleep, slumped over in the passenger seat beside him, but pops his head up when he feels their direction change. “I thought we were going home,” he pouts, brow furrowed. Eduardo tries to remember his earlier anger and not melt at Mark’s adorably petulant face.

“We’re going to get you some food—don’t argue,” Eduardo says sharply, making Mark’s mouth snap shut. Finally he shrugs, burrowing back down in the seat again and yawning.

They pick up In-N-Out, Mark scarfing his food down enthusiastically on the way home and then trudging upstairs to sack out on their bed. Eduardo pretends it’s not endearing, and sets a glass of water and an aspirin on the table for when he wakes up, and then heads across the hall to the office to get some work done.

Six hours later, Eduardo is lost in a flurry of spreadsheets and numbers, trying to get caught up on things he’s been avoiding for a while. He’s concentrating, which is why he doesn’t notice Mark stumbling in until he’s leaning down against the back of Eduardo’s chair and twined his arms around Eduardo’s neck, pressing soft, sleepy, but insistent kisses to the top of his spine. Eduardo smiles as he feels the press of Mark’s cheek against his own, draws a hand up to twine his fingers with Mark’s. “Feel better, sleephyhead?” he asks, smiling even though his eyes are still fixed on the papers in front of him.

Mark lets out a neutral hum into Eduardo’s skin. “Did you take the aspirin I laid out for you?” Eduardo asks, flipping between sheets.

“ _Yes_ ,” Mark says, drawing the word out. “Wardo, c’mon, take the hint here,” he says, moving to kiss lazily and unhurried at Eduardo’s pulse point, forcing him to suppress a shudder.

Eduardo sighs happily, spins around in the swivel chair and settles his hands on Mark’s hips, pulling him closer to crane his neck up and kiss him. He sucks Mark’s bottom lip into his mouth, lets Mark’s hands clutch at his hair, and then seconds later Mark is scrambling into his lap, making the swivel chair tip back. It startles Eduardo into a laugh, and then once he’s laughing he can’t stop—frustrating Mark, who’s still trying to kiss him.

“Ugh, you’re so annoying,” he groans, currently sucking a bruise into Eduardo’s neck, having given up on kissing his lips. He scrapes his teeth against the long column of Eduardo’s throat, as Eduardo hiccups a little, trying to get a handle on his laughter. Finally Mark stops, sitting back on his heels and shooting Eduardo his most unamused look. “Seriously, Wardo, please?” he asks, voice whining a little bit.

Eduardo levels him with a serious expression. “Mark, are you sure you’re up for it? Sleeping for five hours does _not_ make up for being awake for forty—”

“ _Wardo_ ,” he interrupts, pouting out his lower lip a little, which is redder than usual from kissing and Eduardo stifles a groan, hands twitching at his sides with the desire to run his thumb over it. Then Mark flushes, tipping forward to bury his face in Eduardo’s neck like he’s embarrassed. “I’m still too wound up to sleep,” he mumbles, the words tickling Eduardo’s skin.

Eduardo grins wide because Mark can’t see him, wrapping his arms around Mark’s back and giving him a little squeeze, feeling helplessly fond. He’s told Mark over and over again that there’s no reason to be embarrassed when it comes to their sex life—and honestly, once things get rolling between them Mark isn’t the least bit embarrassed about any of it—but something about talking about it and _asking_ for it makes him a little bashful. Eduardo tries not to find it unspeakably adorable. He usually fails on that front.

“Okay,” he finally answers, running his fingers through Mark’s curls in a way that is _meant_ to be soothing, but mostly just makes Mark growl a little like a frustrated cat. Eduardo chuckles, finding one of Mark’s hands and using it to pull them both up and drag them into their bedroom.

Once they get there, Eduardo presses Mark down into the mattress slowly with strong, purposeful hands, watching Mark’s eyes go half-lidded as Eduardo encircles his wrists. Eduardo watches Mark’s Adam’s apple bob up and down and feels his hands tremble.

He doesn’t know if he’d ever be able to get Mark to admit it, but Eduardo knows that this is one of Mark’s favorite parts... the anticipation, the feeling of Eduardo hovering over him, a warm weight as their bodies are pressed flush together, the way Eduardo will just _watch_ him with hungry eyes, like Mark is the most intoxicating thing he’s ever seen (and, well, he’s not _wrong_ ).

Eventually, as usual, Mark gets impatient and lets out a groan, wriggling his wrists free as he surging up to kiss Eduardo hard. It makes Eduardo’s breath catch in his throat as he moves a hand to cup Eduardo’s face, hand sliding back to thumb gently behind Eduardo’s ear. Eduardo responds in kind, lips tingling as he moves to kiss the corner of Mark’s mouth, the hinge of his jaw, his neck, working his hands under Mark’s t-shirt to run his palms along skin.

Mark gasps a little into his mouth, and Eduardo lets out a low groan, because Mark is all warm from lying in bed and Eduardo’s hands are cold. He roams across his stomach and over his ribs until they’re warmer, only then breaking the kiss to pull Mark’s shirt over his head. Eduardo leans back down to kiss him but Mark pulls back with a bit of a smirk, tugging at the hem of Eduardo’s shirt himself. Eduardo tsks at him a little but obliges, powerless against Mark’s self-satisfied smile.

He kisses his way down Mark’s chest, tugging off his pajama pants in one fell swoop once he reaches his bellybutton, dipping his tongue in just once. Mark shivers, whether from the cold or from Eduardo’s tongue there’s no way to be sure.

“Wardo,” he grits out, threading his fingers through Eduardo’s hair. Eduardo just _hmm_ s from where he’s situated between Mark’s legs, littering his inner thighs with bruises and bite marks. Whatever Mark was going to say, it’s now lost in an incoherent moan as Eduardo licks delicately over the head of Mark’s cock, letting it slip into his mouth just for a moment before pulling away. Mark lets out another low noise.

“I’m going to tease you till you can’t stand it, Mark,” Eduardo tells him, voice steely as he scrambles up to cover Mark’s lips with his own. He continues inbetween messy and drawn-out kisses, lazy in their intimacy. “You work so hard, babe, I just want you to relax, I don’t want you to have to think…” Mark lets out a whine and pulls Eduardo back down, their noses bumping. Eduardo chuckles into his mouth, but he isn’t done, pulling away one last time to watch Mark’s pupils dilate as he says, “I’m going to drive you to edge over and over until all you can do is _beg_ me.”

Mark lets out a helpless groan and his eyes flutter shut. Eduardo undoes his slacks and takes them off, quick as he can, before settling himself back between Mark’s legs. Once he’s back, Mark’s hips shift up unconsciously, and Eduardo takes advantage of the instinct to leverage a strong thigh between Mark’s legs. Mark rolls his hips upward and follows by arching his whole body, clutching at the small of Eduardo’s back to pull him closer. Eduardo lets him continue, murmuring breathless platitudes into the dip of Mark’s collarbone or the feathery skin behind Mark’s ear, until Mark’s mouth has gone slack and he’s breathing a little rougher.

That’s when Eduardo disentangles himself, fighting off Mark’s grabby hands to slither down Mark’s body, kissing just below his belly button and then each hipbone, the crease where hip meets thigh, and then finally licks a stripe up to the head of Mark’s cock. Mark lets out a breathless noise, almost a gut-punch, as Eduardo hollows his cheeks and bobs his head, sucking Mark off messily and fast, just the way he likes it.

“ _Wardo_ ,” he chokes out, and Eduardo knows him well enough to know that it’s mostly just to get a responding hum from Eduardo but does so anyway, the vibrations making Mark shake. Eduardo retaliates by taking Mark as deep as he can, letting the head of Mark’s cock push down his throat. Mark’s hands fly to Eduardo’s hair, threading through it and pulling just this side of too hard—just enough to make Eduardo’s own cock twitch in his boxer-briefs, drawing his knees up and bracketing Eduardo, all the while shaking his head back and forth on the pillow above.

“Please,” he says in a cracked whisper, “Wardo, please, lemme come—”

At that, Eduardo pulls off with a slick, wet sound, savoring the way Mark whines at the loss of sensation. “Not yet,” he says, voice alight and mischievous. Mark is still much too composed for his liking.

As payback, Eduardo spends the next five minutes running his hands over every inch of Mark’s skin that he can, making him quiver with want in his arms. Mark’s hips are shifting up against nothing but air, seeking friction that isn’t there. Eduardo chooses that moment to roll away, chuckling at Mark’s broken threats.

“Jesus, Wardo—come, come back here or I’ll… I’ll…”

Eduardo just laughs, low and quiet in his throat as the rummages in the drawer for lube and a condom. “You’ll what?” he shoots back, taunting.

Mark doesn’t answer, just squeezes his eyes shut for a moment and grinds his teeth, hands fluttering uselessly at his sides. (He doesn’t move to touch himself; he knows from experience Eduardo won’t like it and it’ll earn him another five minutes without anything around his cock. Besides, he’s admitted—actually admitted to Eduardo, in real words—that he can’t get off the same way when he does it himself anymore, said Eduardo is better, that he’s “ruined him”, which, just— _goddamn_.) Eduardo grins at the sight, drinking it in as he clicks open the cap of the lube, slicking his fingers up, before surrenders to Mark’s grabby hands, letting Mark pull him in and kissy him filthily.

“Mark,” he says, his voice a warning, as Mark reaches for Eduardo’s dick. He knows Mark’s gameplan—get Eduardo close enough that he won’t be able to resist fucking him—and he’s not falling for it. He grabs Mark’s hands in the next second, pinning them above his head. “Don’t make me cuff you,” he says, voice clear and sharp. Mark’s eyes flash with unexplored arousal… They’ve never done that before, hell, they don’t even _own_ cuffs (though Eduardo’s brain wildly improvises that lots of things will do: Eduardo’s ties, rope from the garage, a belt, before he has to take a deep breath to get his mind back on track).

He lifts his hands from where they’re holding down Mark’s and Mark doesn’t move them one iota, and as a reward he gives Mark a small smile and a nod, reaching down to slip one finger into Mark, just the tip. Mark lets out a whoosh of breath and then a curse.

“Good?” Eduardo asks, the question more rhetorical than anything… Mark’s face tells him all he needs to know about just how good it is.

Mark tips his head back, elongating and arching his neck, teeth pressed together tight. “More, do _more_ ,” he says, and so Eduardo adds a second, pushing them past the initial resistance and to the knuckle this time. Mark lets out a grunt, breathes slow as Eduardo pushes them in and out at a snaillike pace, occupying his mouth by kissing the knob of Mark’s knee.

He knows he brushes against Mark’s prostate when Mark jolts, letting out a high cry of surprise. Eduardo smirks to himself and does it again, and again and again, unhurried, finally adding another when Mark’s wet and messy and open around them.

It’s this that finally makes Mark start talking, curses slipping from his lips that quickly melt into Eduardo’s name and even then disintegrate into something even more incoherent, moans and groans and whimpers, all of them delicious. Eduardo presses his mouth down to Mark’s, trying to swallow them up, thrilling in the way they taste hot and liquid in his mouth. Soon Mark’s too desperate to even _kiss_ him properly, and then they’re just breathing harsh into each other’s mouths, and that’s how Eduardo knows he’s ready.

Mark can’t get out much more than an “ _engh_ ” noise of protest when he fumbles away to shed his underwear, roll on the condom, and slick himself up, hitching his hands under Mark’s knees to slide a pillow underneath his hips.

“Hey,” Eduardo tries, putting a steadying hand on the side of Mark’s face. His eyes are unfocused, hazy, eyelids heavy. “Ready?” he asks, the word soft and breathless.

Mark bites his lip so hard it must bleed as he nods frantically, unable to form words. Eduardo sits back on his heels, lines himself up, and pushes in on one long thrust.

Mark lets out a sound like a sob, wrapping his legs around Eduardo’s waist and digging in with his heels. “ _Move_ ,” he demands almost immediately, nails digging into Eduardo’s sides, and so Eduardo does.  
It’s in slow, measured thrusts at first, until Mark’s words become more garbled, intermixed with more whining and begging. He gets his hands on Eduardo’s ass and pulls him in to fuck him deeper in a way that makes him throw his head back in a moan.

And this? This is the part Eduardo can’t resist, looking at Mark and seeing him completely and totally out of his mind, speechless. It’s this that makes him grit out a fervent “damn you” before letting out a groan of his own. Mark’s legs fall open wider and Eduardo starts to fuck him in earnest, so much so that Mark’s back rides up against the bedsheets and the headboard thumps against the wall. He’s fucking Mark into the mattress and Mark is loving every second of it.

Eduardo can’t stop the words spilling from his own lips. “God, Mark, you look so good like this,” he gasps, taking the wash of flushed red coloring Mark’s cheekbones, the bead of sweat along his hairline. “You’re so beautiful, so, _so_ beautiful, babe—wish I could make you look like this forever—”

Mark cuts him off with a groan, clenching tight around Eduardo so the words stutter to a stop. To anyone else this might seem like a coincidence, but Eduardo has known Mark for long enough to know that it isn’t. Mark _hates_ to hear about himself like that, because at the end of the day, he just doesn’t believe it.

The fact makes Eduardo sad, that Mark can’t see himself the way Eduardo does. It’s part of what prompted this blend of a dynamic they have, this mix of soft and rough. Mark likes doing what Eduardo says, but he also loves the way Eduardo will worship every inch of his skin. And Eduardo loves to see the way Mark’s whole body lights up when he says something in a tense, commanding tone, but it’s also his mission to convince Mark how perfect he is in Eduardo’s eye, how much he loves him.

“But this is just for me, right babe?” he murmurs into Mark’s neck, biting gently at the skin there. “No one else gets to see you like this, just me, I’m the only one who can make you like this, all relaxed and spread out and _gorgeous_ —”

Mark squirms a little: part embarrassment, part excitement. “God, _yes_ , Wardo,” he breathes, clutching at Eduardo’s biceps. “Just for you, just for you…”

The words send electric sparks down Eduardo’s spine. He moves to bite at Mark’s earlobe, whispering “touch yourself” into his ear. Mark lets out a sound somewhere between a scream and a whimper, eyes flying open as Eduardo slams into him again. But nevertheless, he wedges a hand down between their bodies and fumbles at his cock without any finesse whatsoever, like Eduardo fucking him, _pounding_ into him like this is enough to make him forget _how_ , instead just pressing his dick up against his stomach and pulling at it a little. Eduardo covers Mark’s hand with his own and together they jerk him off, pumping relentlessly, and Mark gets off on the combination of their hands moving together and the friction of Eduardo’s stomach against it on every slide, letting out a raw cry that trails off into a sob.

“ _Wardo_ ,” he breathes heavily, “ _WardoWardo_ Wardo,” nails scratching their way down Eduardo’s back as he continues to fuck him, panting a little now. “C’mon, Wardo,” he slurs, sounding half-drunk, eyes blissfully shut.

Eduardo lets out a cracked noise and presses his mouth to Mark’s, kissing him through it as his thrusts become erratic and irregular, coming with a low groan, hard enough that he sees stars behind his eyes.

It feels like the end of a marathon, and Eduardo lets himself slump against Mark for a moment as he catches his breath. Mark hums as Eduardo continues to press soft kisses along his shoulder, his collarbone, before he’s gathered himself enough to pull out, tie up the condom, and grab some tissues from the nightstand to clean them both up a little.

He smiles easily when he looks at Mark, breathing slow and deep, limbs flung everywhere. “C’mon,” he says, sure his grin is evident in his voice as he pulls him close, arranging his limbs so that they’re spooning together. Mark sighs contentedly, loose and pliant and fucked-out, willing to go anywhere Eduardo guides him. There’s no sign of tension anywhere in his body and it’s almost like the last 48 hours didn’t even happen, and Eduardo couldn’t be happier about that.

They fall asleep intertwined, and Eduardo thinks Mark might have passed out already when he hears him suddenly murmur, “Wardo?”

“Yeah?” Eduardo asks immediately, head perking up and caressing his hand soothingly down Mark’s side.

“Thank you,” Mark mumbles. “And I love you,” he adds, words rounded and soft with the beginnings of sleep.

Eduardo laughs kindly, pressing a kiss to Mark’s temple. “Baby, go to sleep. You’re not making sense.”  
Mark makes an insistent sound. “Say it back,” he repeats, half a yawn.

At this, Eduardo reaches to tangle their fingers together and reach up to press a kiss to Mark’s knuckles, because there’s _no universe_ in which he would ever deny Mark that. “I love you too, Mark,” he says, as he has hundreds of times before and will many times in the future—not the first or the last but still just as important.

“Good,” Mark replies, sighing.

Eduardo chuckles into Mark’s shoulder blade. “Feel better?”

“Shh,” Mark chastises him quietly. “Sleep now.”

Eduardo smiles, presses a quick kiss to the top of Mark’s spine, where the knot of stress has now disappeared, and does what Mark says. Just this once.


End file.
